


In The Rain

by Geminisister



Category: Magnificent Seven TV SEries
Genre: Angst, Horror, Humour, M/M, Old West, Romance, Sexual Situations, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: Now regulators in a new town the Magnificent Seven's lives had changed yet again as fate had played it's cruel game to wreck  the security that they had previously found in the town of Four Corners.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by me a few years ago under the pen name of Wildcard. This is still me although I use Gemini Sister now-a-days.
> 
>  
> 
> Due to my blindness I do not hear italics so have used this method to get around it. I hoep it works for you.
> 
> +++ Indicates Italics for past memory +++ ends Italics  
> // depicts thoughts// ends thoughts

In The Rain

 

Present Day:

The excited crowd had strung themselves out all along the side of the train tracks to catch a glimpse of the very first passenger train to enter their town. The noise was deafening as the carnival atmosphere was infectious, and the usual town's habitants had swelled tenfold as newcomers and visitors from outlying homesteads had flocked in to welcome the object that would put them on the map for the very first time.

Bright colored banners swung in the breeze, gaily displaying the town's name and welcome to the first locomotive to come into their part of the world. The crowd cheered and the dignitaries moved forward through the quickly parting people to take their place alongside the new town's station platform as the band struck up a merry tune.

In the midst of the hustle and bustle riders, careered alongside the tracks, hooting and hollering with glee announcing that the train was indeed coming. The crowd buzzed with excitement and the volume of noise increased in pitch to a near ear shattering level as the crowd drew in tighter. 

The train hurtled along at break neck speed, tooting a fanfare as the steam billowed up high into the sky, sending smudges of hot ash flying that landed on some of the unsuspecting watchers sending them jumping and scurrying for cover.

To the crowd's utter disappointment the train toot tooted and charged right on through without slowing down or stopping, but a guard stood at the caboose waving and threw a small object that fluttered to the feet of Mary Travis who was standing next to her father-in-law on the station platform.

The huge crowd had fallen silent as they all watched the train disappear into the distance and the band faltered their playing, unsure whether to continue or not, all clearly disappointed that the train had not halted in their town.

Mary Travis picked up and read the note that explained the reasons as to why the train had not stopped and, looking up and into the many disappointed faces some with tears, she gulped and started to speak in a clear voice that carried to most that crowded nearby.

"People of New Corners, I have here in my hand" she waved the note that had landed at her feet high into the air for all to see, "An explanation from the train's guard as to why the train didn't stop."

The crowd roared, all trying to talk at once. Some displayed their anger, but a loud gunshot startled them all into silence as all eyes turned to the dark clad man leaning up against the side of the new station Waiting Room, flanked by six other heavily armed men - all were aware of the town's seven regulators and their reputation.

"Listen to the lady," Chris Larabee roared, not as a suggestion but as an order and he directed his hard black glare into the crowd scanning round to ensure submission. The crowd fell silent and he tipped his hat and nodded in Mary's direction for her to continue.

"Thank you Mr. Larabee," she whispered then continued in a strong tone, ".... The note reads," she glanced at the note memorized the words and spoke clearly for all to hear. "We are unable to halt the train at the town of New Corners because no passenger wanted to alight and we are behind schedule but we hope to adjust that as your station will be officially open for business on our return trip."

The crowd cheered and applauded with delight but many knew they couldn't afford the extra trip into town in two day's time. They slowly dispersed to enjoy other entertainment that had been laid on to mark the auspicious occasion.

Rain started to fall sending people running for cover as the town's dignitaries departed, heading swiftly for the hotel. Only then did the town's regulators move from leaning up against the new station Waiting Room.

"Best make a quick check around town - make sure all's well - in case some want to fuss over this more than others!" ordered Chris Larabee as he rasped a match against the side of the wood and lit a much needed smoke.

"Know how they feel - and I've seen many trains and been on 'em lots too!" muttered JD, kicking at a piece of cinder that was near his boot in frustration.

"Well, I suppose, Brother," sighed Josiah "Even this new town of ours will have its share of disappointments, just like the old one and we must remember just because it has a new name and moved slightly does not mean we should forget all that has gone before!"

The seven regulators looked back and forth at each other with deep memories clearly reflected in their eyes and on some faces. They all would never forget the storm of two years ago. 

+++

The Storm had finally abated and the trails were almost passable allowing the Seven peacekeepers to continue on their interrupted journey back to Four Corners.

They were all damp and tired from riding for three days and had not stopped since leaving their campsite that morning, determined not to have another night out in the open. As they neared home their strength rallied with better moods and conversation.

"What's the first thing you're going to do once you reach town?" asked JD, in high spirits. 

"Beer!" exclaimed Buck with eyes shining and faces beaming with that shit-eating grin of his. "Man needs a beer!" He winked and slapped his best friend Chris, not getting the usual black glare but got a slight grin instead, making Buck smile even wider.

"A visit to the bath house!" Ezra interrupted, thinking of the pleasures that awaited him in Four Corners.

"Think my bed is calling to me brothers!" groaned Josiah straightening his back and placing his large hand into the base of his spine. Nathan winced as he heard a crack of bones as the large man stretched in the saddle.

"Yep, hard on yer bones old timer!" teased Nathan knowing that the glare Josiah directed his way was only in fun. "But instead of bed, I'll take a beer!"

"Beer gets my vote too!" chuckled JD, whooping with delight at the expectation and accidentally knocking into Chris's horse.

"Hey-- watch where yer goin' Kid," Chris growled, then grinned showing JD he was still in a playful mood, as Dunne mumbled his apology.

The seven men topped the rise, laughing and jeering with each other anticipating the thrill of returning home after 10 days away.

"What you goin' ta do, Vin, when you reach town?" asked JD, bouncing to catch up with Vin who was riding slightly ahead of the others.

"JD I'm gonna...." However, Vin never completed his words.

The scene that greeted them shocked them into silence. It was devastating; all signs of the hamlet of Four Corners had vanished. Only a gash, scarring the land and leaving mud and debris everywhere strewn round like broken twigs, remained.

All were stunned at first then, descending the hill their pace, sped up to try to reach the gap, but they all slowed down as traces of shattered furniture could be viewed beneath the mud piled high into drifts. JD let out a groan and slumped from his horse as mangled remains could be clearly viewed, made all the worse by Dunne having recognized the body of a friend.

Sobbing JD clutched firmly to his horse's reins as Buck quickly jumped down to offer comfort to the kid.

Ezra was stunned; his lovely saloon was gone, his feather bed . . . but that was nothing to the sudden thought that swept through his mind, realising with a nauseous feeling in his gut that, if he had lost any of his fellow regulators, he would have felt like death itself. His eyes instantly jumped to their black clad leader and his heart lurched at the thought of what it would have meant to lose that man of all men - maybe it was time he made up his mind once and for all exactly what he wanted.

Over the rise came a wagon with remnants of some families. The news they impart is good as most of their friends were still alive but had moved to Eagle Bend, it being the nearest township of any worth. Judge Travis had left a message with the driver to pass if he bumped into the seven regulators to ask them to relocate to Eagle Bend where he would meet up with them to discuss the rebuilding of Four Corners.

+++  
Present Day:  
Chris flicked a glance towards Ezra and found the intense green eyes meeting his own and observed the gambler being teased by a knowing nudge by Vin's elbow. 

"Won't forget Josiah!" grinned Vin, winking at Ezra, "Will we, Ez?"

"No, Mr Tanner, unlike you forgetting my name is Ezra!"

Chris tried to hide the grin that was being formed on his face and turned away to holler at his men instead. "Get movin'! The rain appears to be getting heavier. Don't want to get soaked to the skin before finishing our rounds round town - do we?"

Later, Ezra turned the corner back onto Main Street, where the wind funneled along and the rain bit hard and he bent his head down, shielded from the brunt of the harsh wind and rain. He lifted his head up just in time to see a windswept and dripping Larabee enter the Sheriff's Office. 

As he entered Ezra couldn't miss the delightful sight of Chris Larabee shaking his long black duster as the rain cascaded down his face and Ezra gasped, groaning out loud as a pleasurable memory from months ago made him catch his breath.

+++  
The rain was coming down in torrents, soaking into the woodwork and swamping the streets until they resembled rivers. Even though planking had been put down it had floated away due to the sudden increase in the volume of water.

The town of New Corners was quiet. Well, all except for the saloon that still entertained a few customers, but they mainly comprised the town's peace-keepers, who were having a couple of drinks to warm themselves before retiring for the night.

As the Saloon emptied and lamps were turned out, only two people remained awake keeping a watchful vigil over the town, allowing the good citizens to sleep safely in their beds, tucked up away from the wind and rain.

Ezra Standish was sitting, leaning back in his chair, relaxed with his feet up on the desk in the new Sheriff's office, while watching Chris Larabee preparing for his nightly patrol around town.

Chris was buckling on his gun belt and securing the strings round his legs when he became aware of Ezra's intense gaze and felt a heat flare through his body.

//Now, what in the hell was that all about//

Darting a quick look at the gambler, he thought he caught a fading grin and were those green eyes greener? He gave himself a mental shake and finished buckling up and checking his guns, putting on his slicker before donning his hat. Chris turned suddenly, stepping in closer to the gambler, invading Ezra's personal space, catching him off guard. He tried to hide his smile as Ezra's chair wobbled forcing him to catch hold to stop himself losing his balance.

"I'm off on patrol!" he announced briskly, "Be back in an hour!"

"I predict that the time you spend on patrol will be much shorter Mr Larabee, it is still raining heavily outside and not fit for man or beast!" Ezra quickly responded in his usually controlled manner, hoping that his lack of concentration had gone unnoticed as his mind had wandered to thoughts of Chris' clothing and what would be revealed if he removed it.

"Just make sure this place is still standing, Standish!" he growled, not meaning to sound so harsh but it was pissing with rain outside and it would be an uncomfortable night to walk round town.

The prediction was correct - but even the gambler was taken by surprise when the door was thrust open after 25 minutes. Ezra stared open mouthed at the sight. The door closed quickly. In the light of the lamp Chris Larabee stood dripping wet, water running down his slicker and off his hat pooling at his feet, creating a puddle.

Ezra was struck dumb, he did not know what to say, or what to do. He wished he could laugh aloud, but seeing the dark glower from Chris's eyes, he knew he had better keep his mouth shut. He was unsure if Chris sounded as harsh as usual, but watched the man curse and grumble as he removed his wet gear, spreading it around the office, finally standing in front of the stove to get warm.

Picking up a pot of coffee and filling a mug, Ezra offered it to Chris who nodded in thanks to the gambler. Ezra poured another mug for himself and opened his mouth about to speak, but barely uttered a word before he was abruptly halted.

"Mr -"

"Don't ask, not one word, do ya hear?" 

Larabee turned, showing Ezra how sodden he had become. Even his undershirt was sopping wet, with his blond locks falling across his face to be flicked back with irritation. Ezra was transfixed and couldn't help but gaze in wonder as he watched a particular drip journey from that lock of hair along his bristled cheek, to his lower lip, where it hesitated only a second before continuing its journey down across his chin. There it languished; gathering into a bigger droplet to fall onto Chris has exposed chest with a plop! Ezra was concentrating so deeply on its track he felt his senses heighten; he was sure he heard the moment it fell.

Ezra shivered then gulped, wishing with the utmost of desires to be that droplet of water cascading down and across Chris's body. He was shocked out of his reverie by Chris talking once more!

"If a word of this gets out - I'll shoot you for sure Standish!"

The rain lasted for another few days and soon the ground was dried out and the incident forgotten - but not by Ezra Standish.

+++

Present Day: 

Chris removed his sodden duster and placed it near the stove to dry before he turned and only then became aware of the glazed look on Ezra's face. 

"Something up, Ezra?" he inquired softly but was met with silence. He stepped up close and took startling action to break Ezra from this trance.

Chris raised a hand to stroke Ezra's cheek and he grinned as he saw Ezra's eyes flicker but still unfocussed and leant in for a gentle kiss on the rosy, still damp, red lips that tasted so sweet.

As Chris's lips brushed his own, Ezra was instantly jolted back to the present and gasped in surprise as he felt the pressure on his mouth increase but recognized the touch and smiled up into the face of Chris Larabee.

"Hello there partner - wondered where ya had got too?" Chris nuzzled his nose up against Ezra's flicking at it gently waiting for a reply.

"Forgive me my lapse in concentration, but, a sudden memory overtook me!" Ezra flushed under Chris' gaze and rolled his eyes knowing he would have to explain... Later, however, as the door opened just as another crash of thunder boomed overhead and the remaining regulators tumbled inside to shelter from the storm.

Coats and hats are swiftly removed and set out to dry, but JD struggled to remove the offending damp garment that had stuck wrapped round his shoulders in his enthusiasm to become free.

A knowing look flashed between Ezra and Chris as Buck went to aid the kid. 

"Thought ya had grown outta this, JD!" chuckled Buck.

"Huh?" responded JD with large saucer eyes that gazed back innocently, making the remaining seven erupt into laughter.

"You - needing help ta take yer coat off - am not yer Ma!" Buck freed JD and teased more as he cuffed him on the head.

"The rain made it stick Buck!" JD complained as he leaned against Josiah's chair near the stove.

Chris leaned in to Ezra to whisper making his body tingle as the breath teased at his earlobe.

"I remember someone else about six months ago having the same problem as JD - do you remember, Ezra?"

A bolt of lightning lit up the Sheriff's office and seemed to transport the couple back in time as both remembered the incident in question.

+++

Chris and Ezra had been carrying out a chore in Eagle Bend for Judge Travis when a rainstorm caught them off guard; they had to complete the last couple of miles to New Corners in lashing rain.

It was well after midnight when they unhitched their saddles and settled the drenched horses into the livery for the night. Both ensured their animals were comfortable before leaving. 

Stepping once more back into the rain they both shivered, crouching low to scuttle across the town heading for the saloon, but Larabee's sudden shout alerted Ezra to an alteration of their course.

They both rushed through the door, into the warmth of the Sheriff's Office, expecting to find a couple of their friends hanging around, but the place were empty.

"Wonder where they're all at?" grumbled Chris, as he peeled himself out of his soaking wet duster. Ezra tried to remove his jacket but encountered difficulties with the sleeves and was growing rather red in the face. Chris looked on with growing amusement; the gambler's woollen jacket must have shrunk in the rain. For the first time in a long time, Chris Larabee lost it!

Ezra was angry, his best jacket had been ruined, and to top it all it had shrunk clinging to him. He was in a dire predicament. His jacket caught by the cuffs held him immobile. He expected Mr. Larabee to offer assistance with a grumble or two; he did not expect the hysterical laughter he was being subjected to. 

Chris howled with uncontrollable laughter at the sight of the usually impeccably dressed gambler with his hair all up on end, tie all askew, buttons open and that darn red jacket of his pinning his arms so he could not move. It was just too funny for even a hard man like Chris Larabee not to crumble at the sight.

"Mr. Larabee!" Ezra snorted in anger growing redder in the face. "Please desist!"

Instead of calming the gunslinger as Ezra hoped it would, this only added fuel to the fire. Chris started to wobble. Reaching for a chair to sit down as he was having trouble holding himself upright. Ezra was glaring at him but Chris was immune to the black look, seeing the gambler so irritated only led to him laughing all the harder until the tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"Mr. Larabee, could you please cease your guffawing and help me?" Ezra was shivering with cold. He was finding the lack of circulation in his arms was beginning to hurt. "Please," he added more softly trying to reach through to the hysterical gunslinger that he needed help.

Finally noticing the gambler's predicament, Chris wiped his eyes and, still grinning, approached the gambler to assist with the jacket's removal, but it proved to be more difficult than either had anticipated.

Chris tugged from the back at both arms to try to get the cloth to move but only caused Ezra to cry out. 

"Sorry, Ez, didn't mean to hurt you!"

"You didn't, you just caught me unaware!" Ezra lied.

Chris tugged again, but the jacket would not budge. Chris wandered round to the front of Ezra and came up closer trying to tug the jacket at the lapels and shoulders. Taking a firm hold, Chris tugged again. He felt his hands slip, to bump hard against Ezra's torso knocking him off balance.

Without any hands Ezra could not steady himself, Chris instantly noticed the danger and reacted by wrapping his arms around Ezra to stop him toppling over.

All laughter ceased as Larabee felt a heat grow in him again at such intimate contact with the gambler. He apologized very softly as he steadied Ezra. 

Ezra had been very much aware of Chris's touch and gulped hard to control his own emotion, shaking his head, indicating that no apology was necessary.

Chris, still supporting Ezra, led him to a chair and sat him down before searching in the desk drawer for a knife. He quickly slit the jacket off, much to the gambler's relief but on seeing his jacket in shreds, Ezra groaned at its loss.

"Never mind, Ez... I'll get you another one!"

Ezra was shocked for the second time in 10 minutes, he looked hard into the eyes of Chris Larabee who appeared sincere in his offer.

Ezra tried to move his arms but groaned, Chris reacted by moving him nearer the stove and retrieving blankets from the bunks in the cells to place round Ezra's shoulders, dismissing his own dripping state preferring to help the gambler. He proceeded to rub the gambler's arms to assist with the circulation.

"That better?" he asked.

"Thank you, sir, yes!" Ezra said through trembling lips - unsure if it was cold or something else that caused their quivering. 

It was while being so close to each other, and with the intimate contact, that they both realized something had changed between them. As Chris's rubbing grew slower, Ezra became aware that the rubbing was becoming more of a caress - he liked it. Gulping, he asked, unsure of his reply.

"Mr. Larabee, why are you still rubbing at my arms?"

"To get the circulation going, Ez!"

"I was cold. The circulation is returning - you do not have to keep..." His voice trailed off as Chris stopped and looked up into Ezra's eyes. Green meeting green. 

"I thought it was helpin'!" 

"Mr. Larabee I assure you it has helped..." Ezra paused to bring his emotions under firm control. "...A lot!"

"Want me ta stop?" Still with both hands on Ezra's forearms, Chris leaned forward caressing gently, rubbing his thumbs up and down along the cotton of Ezra's shirt feeling the warmth of his skin through the damp fabric.

"I'm...yes..." Ezra hesitated looking into the dark green eyes, seeing something, a twinkle of amusement. "... No!" He finally whispered truthfully, "No, sir, I don't wish you to stop, it's. . . helping me get warm!"

It was Chris's turn to glow warm; he blushed. Ezra could not help but let out a little smirk of amusement at seeing this hard man blush and knowing he was entirely responsible for this reaction.

Ezra, taking control, stretched up with one of his hands and gently touched Chris's stubbled cheek. He was delighted when the gunslinger leaned into his touch bringing a sudden heat to Ezra. He closed his eyes for a brief second reveling in its warmth.

When he opened his eyes, Chris had leaned even closer, barely an inch away from his face. He was unsure who instigated their first kiss, it happened so quickly and so gently. He felt all aglow with this new and unexpected sensation. Larabee's lips felt so warm, so soft  
The thundering of boots on the boardwalk outside interrupted the brief kiss. 

Ezra could not let the moment pass without a reminder. "If a word of this gets out -I'll shoot you for sure Larabee!" Ezra grinned to soften the impact.

Chris turned to stare at the gambler, remembering that past incident when he had come in to this same office dripping wet. Seeing the knowing look on Ezra's face, he too had remembered. Chris blushed and groaned but winked teasingly back at the gambler just before their friends descended on them; he grinned smugly at the blush it brought to the gambler's cheeks.

+++

Present Day:

A boom of thunder quickly followed by another flash of lightning, along with some chuckling and a cough from Nathan, broke the couple from their reverie. To the astonishment of both of them, they found their lips firmly locked together as they had mirrored their first kiss and they broke free, both shocked at this public display. 

"Take it you two are together then?" voiced Buck as he squatted down next to his friends, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively with deep amusement and slapping at their knees playfully at seeing them so obviously embarrassed.

Chris Larabee looked round to see if anyone threatened a newly exposed relationship that meant more to him than life itself. He would fight to the death to keep his Angel.

Ezra raised a defiant head and, with his poker face now firmly in place, scrutinized his friends' faces to see if any were repulsed by this open display of affection between their leader and him.  
All five men met both Larabee and Standish's gaze squarely and each nodded in turn as they acknowledged the passing eyes looking for their approval and blessing.

The tension in the room was dispelled with the rumbling of thunder drifting off into the distance as the storm passed. Both Ezra and Chris were aware that a storm of their own had thankfully blown out, seeing the smiles and grins on their friends faces.

"You gonna pay up, JD?" Asked Vin, winking across at Larabee before turning to face JD, who squirmed as Chris directed an inquiring glare his way. 

"Huh, I suppose...." Murmured JD looking down, avoiding Chris's eyes.

Vin added further fuel to the fire by also asking Nathan and Josiah to pay up.

"May I inquire, Mr. Tanner, the subject of your bet?" Asked Ezra but he had anticipated that he already knew the reply to that question.

"No problem Ez" grinned the tracker and added with much enthusiasm, "Bet that we'd catch ya kissing each other before the day was out!" 

"We that obvious?" asked Larabee with concern, worried in case the townsfolk suspected.

"Yes!" roared Buck, "But don't worry pard -" he grinned further, laughing at the looks on both Chris' and Ezra's face." Only obvious to those that know ya!" 

"Mr Wilmington, may I inquire the length of time you all have had your suspicions about Mr. Larabee and myself?"

"We suspected some months back-yeah, it was more noticeable after that last storm we had and we got to figuring!"

Ezra and Chris look stunned as they realized that what they thought was their secret wasn't so much of a secret after all and, as they gazed into each others' eyes again, the memory of that night was reflected there.

"Ah, heck, they're at it again!" groaned JD, rolling his eyes.

"Git a room Larabee!" chuckled Vin.

"Best make some coffee, Josiah, think we're all gonna need it!" sighed Nathan, smiling broadly as he passed the coffee to the ex preacher.

"Think I've something to put in that!" grinned Buck, plucking a bottle of whiskey from the desk drawer.

" Storm's passing," Josiah whispered, standing and stretching before directing a beaming smile down to his two brothers who were entwined in a very warm embrace. He whispered a blessing to keep them both safe. 

+++

Ezra Standish leaned up against one of the supports outside the saloon. It was late and everyone had gone to bed but he could not sleep. The storm had woken him and brought him out onto the boardwalk listening to the thunder and watching the streaks of lightning that crackled through the night's skies, illuminating the whole town.

Transfixed by the storm and with his private thoughts, Ezra relaxed, grinning, remembering other past storms.

//Yes, storms have a lot to answer for// He smirked, pulling down his hat to cover the delight showing in his green eyes, as he flipped up the collar of his red wool jacket, remembering one event in particular.

//it was the rain that first alerted me to my true feelings about him//  
A muddy slurping made him suddenly cut off his thoughts, aware that he was not alone. Looking up Ezra viewed the figure walking down the middle of the town as if he owned it - well, all seven had investments in this new town of New Corners as they had helped to rebuild it after the storm of nearly 2 years ago.

Chris Larabee was walking, his boots thick with mud, slicker buttoned tightly up to his chin with the collar turned up, and hat pulled down to keep him dry. Ezra watched intently as the figure drew even closer. He continued watching as Larabee changed direction to finally stop in front of the gambler.

With the rain trickling down his face from the overflowing hat brim Chris looked up into the gambler's amused face and moved his shotgun up to balance across his forearm.

"Mr. Larabee," asked Ezra staring at the shotgun, "I do hope you are not intending to shoot me with that weapon you are carrying?"

"With this gun? No, not today Standish," Larabee held Ezra's gaze and added, "But if you give me a reason - I will!"

Ezra nodded "I am pleased to hear that, Mr. Larabee, I shall endeavor not to displease you!" In addition, added, "I think I shall retire as the storm appears to be dissipating."

"I'm just going back to the office to check on Josiah then I had the same idea!"

Chris tipped his dripping hat with a finger at Ezra, nodding slightly as he turned to squelch down the street to the Sheriff's Office. Ezra watched for a couple of seconds longer before he moved off to return to his feather bed.

With only his pants to remove, Ezra froze as a slight noise caught his attention. He stood still and listened, yes there it was again a creak of wood coming from outside his window. He thought at first that it was the rain but the noise sent the hairs on his neck bristling, alerting him to an unknown danger. Reaching for his gun he swiftly and silently moved to the wall next to his open window.

As he watched - yes - he had caught a movement of someone outside his room. With his heart thundering, he remained alert and still waiting for his silent intruder to approach further. As if he had heard a hand curled round the wood to lift up his window frame and the dark shadow loomed in closer.

Ezra gulped, and still under control, slowly moved so his gun barrel was pointed directly towards the head that he now saw exposed.

"Sir, if you wish me to shoot you I will, please explain yourself!" He croaked through dry lips.

"Ah hell," groaned the raspy voice of the intruder, "Thought ya'd be in bed by now. "

"Sir, as you can see, I am not!" Ezra, still with gun aimed, leaned forward to wrench the window fully opens allowing his intruder to enter the room.  
"Do come in and explain yourself!"

"Shit, do I have to?"

"IN! Or I will shoot you!" roared Ezra, slightly rattled.

The dark figure stood dripping in Ezra's room. The puddle grew, much to Ezra's annoyance. "Sir, you're dripping onto my Turkish wool carpet. Would you kindly move yourself five paces forward?"

The dark form, still dripping water onto the bedroom floor, begrudgingly walked as directed and glared darkly at the gambler.

"Now, sir, remove your wet clothing!" Ezra commanded in a very authoritative tone still aiming his gun directly at the intruder.

"What the hell...."

"DO IT NOW!" roared Ezra as loud as he dared, "Or I will shoot you where you stand!"

Slowly the intruder peeled off his hat and threw it disgustedly onto the floor in front of him, quickly followed by his jacket and boots. Ezra waved the gun menacingly indicating to keep going. The man rolled his eyes as he unhitched his gunbelt and threw it onto a chair nearby. He undressed until he was just wearing his pants when Ezra finally spoke again.

"That'll do for now, sir!"

"Huh?" asked the captive, "Why'd ya ask me to stop?"

"Sir, why do you think?" Ezra had by this time uncocked his gun and placed it within reach onto the nightstand before advancing to stand in front of the man.

"You gonna shoot me now?" The dark green eyes blazed into Ezra's own green eyes looking for confirmation.

"No, sir, not just yet," the gambler teased as he touched the cheek of the man in front of him.

"Not gonna shoot me then?" the man grinned suddenly at his reprieve.

"No," Ezra purred, "No, sir, not just yet!" Ezra spoke as he trailed a finely manicured finger down the cheek to touch at his lips, caressing across them before replacing his finger with his hungry mouth. When he broke the passionate kiss both men were standing breathless with hearts thumping and arms wrapped round each other.

"Shit, Standish, think I am gonna have to shoot ya first after all!" chuckled Chris Larabee as he thrust his hips up against Ezra making the gambler flush with desire. "And, if a word of this gets out -I'll have to shoot you again, Standish, just to make sure!"

+++  
Present Day:

The brotherly camaraderie in the Sheriff's office halted as Josiah and Buck headed off on their rounds to check the town and this broke up the assembly as the storm had now passed.

"If you excuse me, gentlemen, I will retire now, as I am to take up the midnight patrol." Ezra stood to replace his jacket and was halted by a hand on his shoulder by Vin.

"Ez, if ya want, I'll do that fer ya - I owe ya one anyways!" Vin looked into Chris's eyes and saw a flicker of approval and a slight nod agreeing to the arrangement.

"Thank you, Mr Tanner, your offer is much appreciated--" Chris' eyes flicked to Ezra, thinking he had turned down Vin's offer then realized that his Angel hadn't finished spouting forth. "-And one that I will accept!" 

Ezra turned a dimpled grin to Chris as he tipped his hat and headed towards the door. "Goodnight, gentlemen!"

"Hey, Ez, where ya off to?" asked JD, puzzled, noticing the concerned look on Chris and Vin's faces.

"Mr Dunne -" Ezra Standish had replaced his poker face and became serious as he directed a firm glance towards the kid, hoping that his lover would understand where he was headed. "-I bid you goodnight!"

The door closed on Ezra leaving only JD and Nathan to wonder at the gambler but both Vin and Chris had read the message loud and clear.

In the livery, Ezra had saddled the horses in preparation for the ride to the Larabee Ranch and he did not have to wait long before a dark clad form slipped in close beside him to wrap him in a warm loving embrace.

"What kept you, Mr Larabee?" teased Ezra, kissing his lover with a passion he found hard to keep under control.

"Got here as soon as I could, Angel - now, let's ride!"

They rode the mile and a half to Chris' ranch and, on arrival, proceeded to bed down their horses and the fine breeding stock that all seven had assisted to secure. The couple, entwined in each others' arms, finally headed for the comfortable home - not a shack any more but complete with large living accommodation as well as two bedrooms. 

Once through the door, not even lighting the lamps, Chris maneuvered Ezra hastily in the direction of the master bedroom.

"My, my, Mr Larabee, do I detect--"

"Hush, Angel" Chris interrupted Ezra with a kiss and stopped him just outside the main bedroom door. "I've a surprise for you, love!"

Ezra brushed his hands down the denim jeans of Larabee and grinned as he reached round to cup the bulge of his lover's manhood that was firm to his touch. "Chris-" he crooned, "You always have a surprise for me -here!" Ezra squeezed gently at his lover's cock and felt it swell under his gentle manipulation.

"No, lover, " Chris chuckled and kissed Ezra firmly, "I have a surprise for you in the bedroom - in our bedroom!"

"As I said Chris-"  
Chris, knowing he was being teased, opened the door and lit the lamp to reveal his surprise to Ezra.

Flooded by the lamplight the room was illuminated just enough to reveal a new brass bedstead complete with large feather mattress that had arrived that week all the way from Denver.

It was Chris' special surprise for his favorite gambler, knowing how much he missed his feather bed, lost in the storm that flattened the old town of Four Corners.

"Chris!" Ezra whispered out his lover's name as he walked forward to press into the deep soft mattress and he noticed the new sheets and quilt and nice plump feather pillows.

Ezra turned - speechless for once - pressing a demanding kiss onto Chris' lips. He started to respond to the gambler's caresses and nibbles while backing up against the bed.

"What's wrong, Ez, don't you like it?" teased Chris, trying to remove excess clothing.

"Love it," Ezra crooned back breathlessly stepping free from his boots.

Ezra worked quickly and peeled Chris's pants down freeing his erect penis, which rubbed up against Ezra's now shirtless chest as Chris returned the favor. Then both slumped nude against the soft feather bed.

"Not like you to be lost for words - " Chris kissed his lover deeply, devouring his mouth and tangling with his more than enthusiastic tongue. Breaking free to gulp in air, Chris asked, " Have you nothing to say?"

"No, not much, Chris, only-" Ezra's green eyes sparkled with mischief and his dimples showed clearly on his face as he finished "- I want you to shoot me!"

"This is one showdown I'm gonna enjoy ---Gonna shoot ya for sure, Angel!

The two bodies entwined, both breathless, unable to contain their ardor any longer as their passion for each other had mounted over the last few hours - each knowing they couldn't last much longer.

"Lover-- shoot me--NOW!" cried out Ezra.

"Cocked-- ready to fire!" Chris responded breathlessly as he gulped in much needed air.

"Oh Ccchrrris!"

"Ezrrrraaaa!"

 

The End


End file.
